The interuption of summanig suzaku
by miaka yuuki sukunami
Summary: The title says it all.Two teens inturupt the summaning of suzaku and one of them steals the heart of Taka in the first season?Find out what happends in this fanfic.^_^Hope you like it.Pleaz send me some reviews.
1. The entrance of a new world

  
  
  
The interuption of summaning of suzaku  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is my first fan fiction.I do not own these characters,  
although i wish i did(yuu watase did).The teens that are transported   
are my characters,i tried to make both of them as funny as posable.I   
hope you like it and i hope you injoy my fanfic.Thank you and  
INJOY!!!!!!^_^  
----------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 1 The enterance of a new world  
-----------------   
  
It was another regular day of school,for Nathalie.She was a lazy,  
clumzy,pig,love to draw,sporty(most of the time),love to watch   
cartoons and a very good friend kind of person.  
  
Her friends loved her very much,although she nows she could be a   
pain most of the time,but she cares for her family and friends very much,  
althuogh she doesn't show it most of the time,but they all know how she   
feels about everything so they don't ever get mad at her,for anything   
important at least.  
  
It was a friday,and Nathalie was in her English class room,which they were   
discusing how to memerize how to wright a perfactly good s.a.,but they stoped   
because the teacher thought it was to hard.So they went onto something else.  
  
  
"I'm so bored.Does enything happen good in the class room that's exiting,  
or even better the whole stupid contry for all i care"Nathalie sayed whyning to   
one of her best friends that sit right behind her.Her name was Marianthe.  
  
Marianthe was a smart,intalagent girl who likes to make fun of her friend   
because she had a crush on a cartoon caracter.Marianthe was a person who likes  
to study five hours on an exam,no i mean a mini quez.She was a person with a  
kind heart to,and she is also a kiss up to the teacherssssssssss when she wants  
a very good mark.  
  
"It's just tipacle of you,you always come to me when you want to wyn.Can't  
you just go up to the teacher and tell her that her class is so boring and that you   
rather go to the vice-princaple ask her some advice on how you can get realy cute  
guys to like you!!!"Marianthe sayed forcefaly with anger in her eyes.She also sayed  
it out loud that even the teacher herd and of course the students in the class room.  
  
"You are so dead Marianthe"sayed Goerge.In our class,he was the one person   
who wouldn't stop talking,that is after Robert.  
  
"Sut your trap Goerge.For once in your life listen to others and just not to yours"  
Nathalie sayed it with her tung stiking out afterwards.  
  
"Nathalie,Marianthe report to the vice-princaple's office this instence"sayed the   
teacher.  
  
"Oh drope the english accent,everybody knows that your from New York and it just  
wasn't Marianthe's fault who was responsible for saying that your class was boring,  
it was me to"Nathalie sayed.  
  
"ok,sence your standing up for your friend i'll make a deal with you"the teacher finished  
with an evil smile on her face.Nathalie and Marianthe were terafied.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe she made us clean up the whole class room and we have detentions at  
recess(4 times)and at lunch(5 times).Can life get any wost"Nathalie sayed with a tired face.  
  
"You can only blame yourself for all of this,your the only one that should be blamed,not  
me,so be quiet"Marianthe sayed with a disapointed face.  
  
"Ok,ok,chill out would yah,i didn't mean it that way.Jease do you really have through a  
tantrum so easily....and beasides look at the bright side,were on our way to my house to   
watch fushugi yugi video #8,so calm down"Nathalie sayed"but first lets get a bite to eat"  
Nathalie sayed with a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Oh no,your not triking me missy,were going to go strate to your house and that's final"  
Marianthe sayed with an angry voice.  
  
"but..but i'm hungryyyyyyyyyy"Nathalie sayed with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not falling for it so come on"Marianthe sayed draging Nathalie right behind her.  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey mom were home!!"Nathalie sayed with a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Mom...mom are you home"Nathalie sayed looking at a note on the table.  
  
Nathalie began to read the note.It sayed that her mom had to go on a business   
trip for a few days and that her dad was too.Nathalie was a little disapointed but she   
was more happy then sad,so she told her friend all about it.Marianthe reminded Nathalie   
that she had a little sister,but they remembered that she went to a sleep over,so they have  
the whole house to themselfs.  
  
"Lets go watch the video downstairs,that way we can screem at the tv all we want.Its to   
bad that they didn't bring the last video of season two,i really wanted to know what   
happends next"Nathalie sayed with a dissapointed tone.  
  
"If it makes you feal better,i brought a lot of junk food,drinks,cd players and a scatch   
book that i bought just for you"Marianthe smiled.  
  
"Thanks a bunch"Nathalie sayed fealing better.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh noooooooo,there about to summon suzaku"Marianthe screamed.  
  
"Maybe if we say the incantation at the same time as Miaka,we'll get sucked in"Nathalie sayed  
"and make them stop before it's to late".  
  
"This isn't going to work Nathalie,this is just a cartoon,but if you want to give it a try for  
the 50th time fine with me"Marianthe sayed.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"THE FOUR PALAISES OF THE HEVENS  
THE FOUR CORNERS OF EARTH   
IN THE NAME OF SACRED,FAITH AND  
VERTUE  
I SUMMON THE SUZAKU,GUARDIEN  
OF THE SOUTH"  
  
As Nathalie and Marianthe were saying it at the exact same time,a beam of red light   
were coming closer to them,and they both screamed as they the beam of light took  
them in.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miaka was about to through the scroll into the fire,untill she hered two voices above her.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"screamed two girls with weird clothing and a red light surounding   
them fell on the flour.  
  
"My ass,it herts like hell"Nathalie screamed with pain.  
  
"What in gods name are we"Marianthe sayed.  
  
"Who are you"sayed a tall man with blue hair and gorgeous eyes.It was Tamahome  
(the one that Nathalie had a huge crush on).  
  
"Nathalie the scroll,there about to through it in the fire"Marianthe screamed.  
  
"I've got it covered"Nathalie sayed runing to Miaka and takaling her like as if she was a foot ball  
player.Tamahome ran to block Nathalie's attack until marianthe took out money and sayed:  
  
"Youhhhhoooooooooo tama-kins,i got money for you for free,no tax charged"Marianthe sayed pulling up money.  
  
"Oh my god,you really would do that for me"Tamahome sayed with tears of joy in his eyes.  
  
"Marianthe i got the scroll.Lets move"Nathalie sayed,why'll being chased by the suzaku   
seven and Miaka on the flour badly hurt(if you need to know she has a big bruse on her   
forehead and on her head).  
  
"Look, there is amiboshi the jack@%$ that betrade everyone.GET HIM!!!!"Nathalie sayed   
screaming her lungs out.Marianthe was too busy keeping the suzaku seven distracted.So  
Nathalie went to Amiboshi and started kicking the stufing out of him.  
  
"I hate you,you wraten,no good skum with a bad hair cut.I hope you wrate in hell for all i care.  
It's your fault that Uiren and the others died it was all your fault,you and your stupid twin   
BROTHER!!!!!"Nathalie screamed as load as she could with tears in her eyes.Marianthe ran   
to her and huged her as tite as she could.nathalie stood up and sayed:  
  
"Your brother,Suboshi,and you are one of the sieryu seven.You don't belong here,only the real  
Chiriko does,and his on his way here.So i'll do everyone a favore and kick you out of Konan"  
Nathalie took him from the back,and kicked him outside and into the river were he would of   
ended up in the first place,were he belonged.Nathalie wipped away her tears,took Marianthe's  
hand and started running for their lifes.It took a while before the suzaku senshi realized that   
their pray that was holding on to the scroll was running away.So they went to find the two new  
fugitives of Konan.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what did you think about it? I hope you like it!!   
I won't put up the next chapter untill i get reviews(5 reviews at least)^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Taka's enterance

  
  
  
  
The interuption of summoning suzaku  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 2 Taka's entrance  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Nathalie and Marianthe were running from the suzaku seven,wich they   
didn't know if they were comming or not.Nathalie realized(while running)  
that if they came to an another world,then they half to have a very good reason  
for why they are here.She remembered that one of the reasons to come in this   
world was because she wanted to save Tamahome's family and kick Amiboshi's  
ass for being a fake.She did one of those and now is heading for his home village.  
Nathalie stoped and sat down with a smile on her face.  
  
"Why in the world are you sitting down at this time.The suzaku seven are right behind us  
and if they catch us were in deep doodoo if you now what i mean.Why in bloody hell did  
i get stuck with a lazy girl like her.She's wrost then Miaka,if that's even possable"Marianthe  
said with her hands up in the air going crazy.  
  
"First of all i'm sitting down for a very good reason,secound if you dislike me so much   
why do you still hang out with me,third of all,if Miaka was so stupid why in the world would  
she attract so many cute,gorgeous guys.Answer that question smarty pants"Nathalie sayed with  
a satesfactery face.  
  
"Your talking about Tamahome/Taka aren't you!"Marianthe sayed.  
  
"Well...maybe...then in that case.....all i can say is.......OF COURSE I MENT TAMAHOME/TAKA  
WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS TALKING ABOUT,and besides you've got to admit,i do have   
a point there"Nathalie sayed.  
  
"So,we found you at last thiefs"Tasuki sayed.  
  
"This is the end of the line.Give us back the scroll or you will be sorry"Tamahome sayed with an  
angry voice.  
  
"No i won't,i won't,i won't give you back the scroll.You can't have it back,not until   
you find the real chiriko and take us to titsu-kun's palace,and besides i know very much   
why you want it back Tamahome,But the truth is,that if you don't summon suzaku,it'll be  
much more easier for you and Miaka to stay together and live your lives together.I'm doing   
you a favore here,and if you don't appresiate it than......i'll keep it for my own reasons"Nathalie   
sayed trying to make everyone understand why she is doing this.  
  
"What do you mean by,me and Tamahome will be easier of without summoning suzaku?and the others?What will happen to them?Tell us!"Miaka sayed with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Well,if you need to now....."Nathalie was about say it but Marianthe covered her   
mouth with her hands.  
  
"You idiot.Don't tell them,it'll roen the whole story"Marianthe whispered in Nathalie's  
ear,"don't you now anything or learn anything at all lately".  
  
"Yes i have.I've learned not to take crap from nobody"Nathalie sayed,next thing you now,there   
having a big huge fight(although it is one of the stupid ones.Don't worry there only faking it so   
the suzaku seven can believe that they are fighting over who get's the scroll.It worked cause they  
both got hurt.......badly.  
  
"Marianthe,on three we make a run for it ok"Nathalie wispered in Marianthe's ear while fighting   
with her.  
  
"No problem,i'm tyered of fighting anyways so let's make it quick"Marianthe sayed.  
  
"That's because your hand is so sour,that you can't even keep up with me"Nathalie sayed   
laughing.  
  
"Oh,you think that's funny ehh,well take this"Marianthe punched Nathalie in the face.Nathalie   
fell to the flour crying.  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooowwwwwwww,what in hells name did you do that for.Now   
your getting it,i challenge you to a death dual,you two timming double crooser"Nathalie shouted   
out loud in public.  
  
"A Nathalie,its dual of death not death dual.Your just so incradably stupid aren't you"Marianthe   
sayed with a smirk on her face,making Nathalie look like an idiot.  
  
"Well i'm soooooooooooo sorry for being stupid Marianthe,and by the way i don't think you   
mean it cause you were the one who taught me how to speak ancient times or watchamacall it,  
so don't blame me"Nathalie sayed.  
  
"This is getting better and better.Who new that a chick fight is better than a man's fight.It's unbalievable"Tamahome sayed.Miaka got pissed and kicked Tamahome in the forbiden zone.  
  
"I feel sick and very dizy.I can't feel anything"Tamahome sayed falling to the flour.  
  
While everyone was to busy trying to find out if Tamahome was still alive,Nathalie and   
Marianthe made a run for it to the village they were going for.  
  
By the time the suzaku seven noticed that the girls were gone,Marianthe and Nathalie made it to the forest to get to the village,but had many horrible phases infront of them to overcome.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nathalie and Marianthe almost made it trough the forest,but had to stop to get a drink of water.Nathalie was drinking away while Marianthe was woundering what was there perpose of   
comming to this world and why weren't they having any contact with suzaku(he's the one who   
brought them there,well at least that's what they think).  
  
"Nathalie,can i ask you a question?about whats going on?"Marianthe sayed with a curious   
look on her face.  
  
"Shure.What is it?I dought that i'll be abale to answer your question though,i'm not even shure myself of whats going on"Nathalie sayed.  
  
"Well,when we sayed the incantation spell,did you,by any chance think of something else at the time?"Marianthe asked.  
  
"No,i didn't,but if it helps,my will power was stronger than it ever was before and at the same   
time i thought i saw suzaku calling out to me and that wasn't the first time either!"Nathalie sayed.  
  
"What do you mean by it wasn't your first time!You new this was going to happen,and you   
didn't even tell me"Marianthe sayed with anger.  
  
"No its not like that at all.I've seen suzaku appear in my dreams when i was a small little girl,and now,the dream that i had came true,but i don't remember it very well.All i now is that,we end up  
meeting someone that i will fall in love with,deeply,strongly and passionatly.I wish he could appear   
now right infront of me,i wish it was................."Nathalie stoped and sat down.  
  
"Wish it was who Nathalie?and get up we don't have all night yah now"Marianthe screamed   
at Nathalie.  
  
"I'm not moving.Not untill.............not untill TAKA SHOWS UP!!!!!!" Nathalie screamed facing the sky.  
  
Just then,a beam of red light appeared in the sky.Nathalie and Marianthe looked up and they both sayed"INCOMMIIINNNGGGG".They both ducked for cover.A big booom hit the ground.  
  
"Is....is it over?"Marianthe sayed covring her head.  
  
"I..i don't now.I'll go,see.You stay here untill i say its ok to come out"Nathalie sayed.Marianthe   
noded.  
  
Nathalie looked over the bolder(they were hidding behind it).All she could see was dust   
blowing into her face.She saw a body lying on the flour,very badly hurt.Nathalie told her friend   
to come out and help her see who the person was.Nathalie looked at the person and took the   
detales in her head very closly to see if he matched any discription of a person in season one   
or two.Marianthe sayed that he looked very much like Tamahome but with shorter hair.Nathalie  
was in shock.She didn't expect for her wish to come true.She took a stick and started to pock his shoulder to see if he was real.  
  
"I can't believe my wish came true.Taka is realy here!"Nathalie sayed with an exitment feeling   
in her stomach,either that or she was hungry again.  
  
"Thats great news,but exactly how are we going to explain how he got here and why is he   
here?and mind telling me what you are planing to do to him when he waiks up?.........Well   
are you going to answer me,or are you just going to avoid me!"Marianthe asked.  
  
"Yah,yah,yah i'm think'in,hold on would yah.I have to do something first ok"Nathalie sayed with a sneeky smile on her face.  
  
"What are you going to do now!?"Marianthe asked with curiosity.  
  
Nathalie went a few feet ahead and rased her hand and sayed:  
  
"OH MIGHTY GOD OF THE SOUTH,SUZAKU,GRANT ME ONE LAST WISH THAT I   
DESIRE MOST BEFORE I NEW TAKA EXICTED,GIVE ME ONE MILLION DOLLARS IN MY KIND  
OF CASH IN ORDER TO HELP MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS WITH THERE MONEY PROBLEMS AND MINE(basicaly she wanted to buy anime videos of Fushigi Yuugi and watch them all night long)"  
Nathalie wayted for a replyand had no answer what so ever except for a note that fell from the   
sky and landed in one of her hands.The note sayed:  
  
" OUT OF ORDER,PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY".  
  
"What a cheap god"Nathalie was mad.  
  
"Well you can't always get what you want and besides you have a gift already from suzaku"   
Marianthe sayed pointing to Taka who was on concious(laying on the flour).  
  
"Yah,i guess your right i did want to meet Taka and to see him in person.Thanks for reminding  
Marianthe,if you didn't i would be probably going crazy right now"Nathalie sayed with a smile on her face.  
  
"No problem.I just want to remind you that there are more things in life than money.Thats a lesson   
too by the way"Marianthe sayed.  
  
"Oh god,don't start with that.I had enough lessons for today,don't act like the teacher"Nathalie sayed.  
  
Marianthe was insolted,but they both laughed anyways.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once again i do not own the suzaku senshi or taka,just the two main ones.If you have any ideas for the next chapter,i will be more than glad to hear them^.^If my address doesn't work than do it on your own without any clicking or that stuff.Here is my address:  
wo_ai_ni_taka911@hotmail.com  
Did you like chapter two?Be shure to come back for the next chapter^^!!!  
Hope to hear about you soon.Sorry if i had any spelling mistakes.  
  
  
P.s.If you want to be friends,i'll be more than happy,but i have to warn you,i am a little crazy about anime(well thats what my friends tell me all the time^o^).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The past

  
The interruption of suzaku  
-------------------------------------------------  
Hello people yes, yes, yes I am back with the 3 chapter of this amazing story ^_^  
Once again I do not own the people of fushigi yugi they belong to Yu watase  
(Love your work girl!) This is going to be another funny story and there is   
Going to be romance too. Ohh la la! Well enjoy!  
--------------------------------------------------  
Chapter three: The past  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Is he still alive"Natalie poked Taka in the back with a stick.  
"I think so, but shouldn't we take him to the doctors or   
Something"Marianthe said.  
"I know, how about the hospital, they will take care of   
Him"Natalie said with a happy face.  
"Your such a silly goose you know that"Marianthe said.  
"why! It's the truth"Natalie said.  
"It maybe the truth but what century are we in and were   
Are we going to find the money for medical care"Marianthe   
Said.  
"Ahhhhhh! I don't now"Natalie said with a sad face.  
"What are we going to do I don't want him to die"Natalie said.  
"I know, there is a pond right in back of us we will clean him   
Up first ok"Marianthe said.  
"Good idea. I'll carry him"Natalie said relieved.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Natalie tore a piece of her shirt and made it into a cloth to wipe taka's   
Face.  
Marianthe was looking of how much Natalie truly cares for Taka, she   
Know understood of what Natalie was talking about when she always   
Said that someday she will meet him. Marianthe was shoked, did she?   
now that they were coming here? What was going on, it looked for a   
Minute there that Taka and Natalie were meant and belonged together, it   
Was weird.  
Natalie looked at Taka while he was uncosious. She looked at him with a   
warmth that can never be erased. She loved him deaply, but nobody took   
It seriously, because everybody knows that now one can be in love with a   
fictional character. Natalie denied that reality, because she new that the   
Love that she had for him was real.  
Taka stated to wake up.  
"His ok, his waking up Marianthe! What a relief"Natalie said so exited.  
An angel, am I in heaven, Taka thought as he looked up and saw Natalie   
Give him a sweet smile.  
"Are you an angel?"Taka asked Natalie.  
"Yeah right more like a little demon"Marianthe whispered.  
"I herd that...Taka no I' am not an angel, I am a normal human being"  
Natalie said blushing.  
"Were am I? Who are you people?"Taka said with a curious face.  
"My name is Natalie and this is Marianthe.We come from another world"  
Natalie said.  
"Well dah! He is too"Marianthe said.  
"Ok that's it I am sick and tiered of your mouth you 4 eye little freak"Natalie  
Said.  
"Oh yeah I wouldn't talk miss I am stupid"Marianthe said.  
"Girls! Girls! Chill out"Taka said trying to calm them down.  
"Mind your business!"The two girls said.  
"I'll stop if you will"Natalie said.  
"Fine!"Marianthe said.  
"Fine!"Natalie sayed.  
"Ok now that that's over were are we headed?"Natalie asked.  
"We have to get to the next village. We can try to find an inn there"Marianthe said.  
"So I guess I have to stick with you guys right!"Taka started to laugh.  
"If you want you can leave yah now. Its not like we are forcing you to stay here. We   
Can handle ourselves"Natalie said laughing, but imitating Taka.  
"Oh my god Natalie your actually being meant to Taka"Marianthe said surprised.  
"Natalie why are you taking this seriously, I was just joking and besides I don't know   
were I am so please help me"Taka said asking Natalie for help. Since Natalie did   
Bring Taka into this mess she feels like she owes it to him to get him out of here and   
So she nodded and said"all right, you can come"she said it with her head down.  
"Is it a bother to you that I'm coming along?"Taka asked.  
"Oh no I like it allot if you come along with us! It will be fun"Natalie said trying to hide   
The tears from him but Marianthe can see that all she wants to do is cry her eyes out   
For what she just did. Marianthe knew that Natalie was hurting inside.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Marianthe are we there yet!"Natalie said with a tiered face.  
"No, just a little bit further. Chill out"Marianthe said.  
Just then out of now were behind the trees 5 bandits appeared. They started laughing   
Knowing that only one man was with us.  
"What the hell is going on"Natalie spayed being surrounded by them.  
"Hey look at this one, she's got a great body we can use her as a servant"One of the   
Bandits said.  
"You better not touch her or you will be sorry buddy"Taka said with a pist off face.  
"Yeah I'm with him, you touch her you die"Marianthe said.  
"Let us go and you won't get hurt"Natalie said.  
"Ha, Get her"the bandit said.  
"Natalie! Run"Taka screamed.  
"Help!"Natalie screamed.  
Taka punched one guy then another and he kicked the guy in the forbidden zone who was   
Holding onto Natalie.  
"Taka"she whispered.  
"Its ok, I got you I won't let you get hurt no matter what"Taka said looking at her then   
Kissed her forehead (seem familiar). All of a sudden a red light surrounded them.  
"Oh no you don't I now this part you are not going back without me"Marianthe said   
leaping to on top of Taka and Natalie. The next thing you now they are surrounded by mountains.  
"Were we?"Taka asked.  
"Oh god no this is this is..."Marianrthe couldn't say the last words because she was so shocked.  
"Mt. Tikyoku!"Natalie said with excitement.  
"So, you are the people from the new prophecy"an old woman with a small child said.  
"Tits-kun!"Natalie said with joy.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SAND WITCH"Taka screamed of fear.  
"Not the old bag anything but the old bag, I'll take even Tenkoh if I have too, somebody   
Help!"Marianthe said.   
"Silence you imbeciles!"Tits-kun screamed.  
"Nyan, nyan you are here too"Natalie said.  
"Yes miss priestess, it's been so long"nyan nyan said.  
"It's been so long? We haven't even met how can it be so long, except me watching you and   
The others on TV but that's not the point"Natalie said.  
"You don't remember?"Nyan nyan said with a disappointed face.  
"I' am not surprised, its been 100 years. Listen up, I'll explain"Tits-kun said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Did you guys like it? Don't worry there will be lots lots more were that came from ^_^  
I love these stories oh yeah and check out my other fan fiction it's a sailor moon one it's called  
"Our first meeting" Check it out it will be nice if you visited nuriko-chan and my web we built   
it together well see yah next time. Bye for now.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The past /part 2/

The interruption of suzaku  
-------------------------------------------------  
Hi guys ^^ i'm back with the 4 chapter /part 2 /of the interruption of suzaku,  
this is the chapter were Natalie, Taka and Marianthe find out about there   
past lives, when they were all involved with the summoning of suzaku  
along time ago, yes, yes there was a a legend back then, ah man I am   
Spoiling this for you sorry well you read and I will come back with the   
next chapter k ^ _^; Well anyways once again I do not own these characters  
Yu Watase does. Well Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ha this is so cool, I lived a hundred years ago! I've been rencarnated! Yes!"Natalie   
said with excitement.  
"Jesus Murphy man, I knew this was going to happen, she gets exited so easily"  
Marianthe said.  
"I see what you mean, but she is kinda cute when she acts like a kid. You know she   
reminds me of a girl in my dream I once had..."  
"Silence, would you be quiet and let me speak. Nyan-nyanprepare the teleportation"  
Tit-skun said to the little blue greened haired young child.  
"Yes mam"Natalie said saluting her then going to sit down next to marianthe, mean   
while taka was hiding behind marianathe's back"make her stop make her stop"taka   
was shaking.  
"Excuse me!!!!!"Tit-skun said with a pissed off face.  
"Somebody fix tit-skun's face, yes yes indeed!"Nyan-nyan said sting on Natalie's lap   
talking to her.  
"Be quiet nyan-nyan or she will hear you! You don't want us to get in trouble do you!"Natalie   
whispered in nyan-nyan's ear. They both giggled when they saw tit-skuns pissed off face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile the suzaku seven were hot on their trail.  
"Danm it! were the hell did they go! They tricked us really bad!"Tamahome said with a pissed   
of face.  
"I don't think they tricked us tamahome, they looked pretty surprised themselves yah know"  
chichiri said.  
"Tamahome.... I think I might know were they went"miaka said looking down"they might of   
Been actually from my world they were from Canada that's why they were so different from   
us. They either went back to my world or they went to Mt.tikyoku"miaka said.  
"Either one, we still have to look for them, they have the scroll and without that we can not   
summon suzaku. They are thiefs and for that they shall be punished, not doubt about it"hotohori   
said.  
"You reed what you sow right so lets go to Mt.tykyoku"tasuki sayed, everybody agreed and were   
headed for the mountain.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"Oh migh we have a problem"tit-skun.  
"What what is it?!"Natalie asked.  
"The suzaku seven are headed this way, you know those kids get on my nerves sometimes"tits-kun   
said.   
"Oh no you shouldn't of said that"marianthe said looking at Natalie who's face turned bright red.  
"What did she say!!!YOU MAKING FUN OF TAMAHOME! AND THE SUZAKU SEVEN"Natalie said exploding.  
"Dunk for cover she's going to blow"marianthe said.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Natalie raged of anger and jumped on tits-kun, but didn't reach her because   
tits-kun rounded up a spell and sended Natalie ,taka and marianthe on there OWN! They fell from the   
sky and landed on top of each other taka was at the bottom Natalie on top and marianthe on top of her  
it was very painful for them but taka was the worst.  
"Get off of me"taka said with a broken back.  
"Yah get off you fat beluga"Natalie said crying of the pain she had on her stomach.  
"Sorry! God man you people are so week"marianthe said.  
"Sorry taka, I really am!"Natalie said helping taka up.  
"Forget about it, its ok glad to of service, at least ow that hurts"taka said as Natalie took out a napkin   
she had and wiped his head that had a cut.  
"Oh sorry thought that might as well clean that up, you know don't want you to get diseases or anything   
like that"Natalie said giving him a smile reaseaving a smile back.  
"Oh brother, don't tell me you two are falling deeply in love with each other, this is not exactly the time"marianathe said laughing fakly.  
"Geeze man you don't have to be such a i know it all person god man im not trying anything and.."  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH,HELP SOMEBODY"screamed out a lady being robed by bandits.  
"Oh my god that lady is being robed by those bad fashion(as my friend would say)bandits"natalie   
shouted and pointed.  
When everybody herd what she sayed they started to run in there houses and shut  
the doors.While the women was being robed Natalie jumped on one of the bandits back.She pulled   
the guys hair and started yanking it.  
"Let her go you big fat hog wash not good scum"natalie sayed pinching the bandits ear.   
As soon as he saw that she was a girl he took her by the back and fliped her right in front of   
him then she kicked him as he was about to ripe off her top.Taka reacted when that was about to   
happen and pulled him by the hair then puched him in the stomach then kicked the guy that was   
behind him.  
"Don't touch her or her friend or i'll swear ill kick all your asses from here to europe"taka sayed as   
a sign appeared on his forhead.THE OGRE SIMBLE!!!!!!  
Natalie was shoked when she saw the sighn as so were the bandits as they bowed down to him.  
"Oh dear ,were so sorry Sir Takahashi for we did not know it was you.We ask for your forgiveness   
and ask that you will spear us our lives"the leader of the bandits sayed holding the a fan made out   
of iron.When Natalie saw the fan she jumped with joy.  
"Tasuki"she huged him"oh then you wount hurt us you have forgiven us for taking the scroll"Natalie   
sayed huging the bandit.  
"Im sorry miss but i think you got the wroung person,im Areku.Im the head bandit of mt.rekaku"the   
man sayed putting her down.  
"Oh thats right we came back in time to learn about our past lives"she sayed.  
Taka came next to her.  
"Are you ok?did he hurt you?"Taka asked.  
"Yes im fine,don't worry about me we have to worry about finding out who we are!"Natalie sayed.  
"Sir takahashi,i mean honorable warrior,let us take you back to the palace im sure the Emporor will be happy to see you.You have afteral been missing foor 3 months"Areku sayed.  
"Exuse me do you recognize me?"Natalie asked.  
"Natalie i don't think they would recognize you"Marianthe sayed.  
"Why?"Natalie asked.  
"because i think we are important people who havn't been seen by anybody"Marianthe sayed.  
"Huh why in the world.........do you know something that we don't know?!"Natalie sayed with a   
curious face.  
"I think she's right,we better stay cool about it.Alright bring a horse so we can go to the   
emporor" Taka sayed"but first give back half the money to these people and give the other   
half to me"then Natalie hit him across the head"i mean give everything back to these people"  
Taka sayed with a bruse on the head"thats much better sayed Natalie.  
"Eh sir,we got only two spear horses left"sayed one of the men"but we love to take that ficty   
young women off your hands and make her come with one of us"sayed the bandit.  
"Exuse me you better whatch it mister im not nobody's ahhhhhhhh what the hell was that"when   
she turned around she saw a guy holding his hand on he butt pinching her for the secound time"  
ahhh,get off me you pervert wroung wroung wroung!"she screamed while she punched him.  
Marianthe took him by the legs and opened them up and started bashing his forbidden zone.  
"Back off of her you scoundral"Marianthe sayed getting finished with him.  
Taka in the other hand was trying to calm her down,when she did she thretened him never to   
touch Natalie again or else.  
So they were off to see the emporor,and in the end Natalie ebded up sitting with Taka on the   
horse.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys well that a rap for chapter 4 /part 2/ let me know what you think of it!^_^k  
if you have any ideas to share with me,plz contact me at:  
wo_ai_ni_taka911@hotmail.com  
Well hope to hear from you soon buh bye for know. 


	5. The past/part 3: I promise

The Interruption of Summoning Suzaku: Chapter 5  
------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys sorry I took soooooooooooo long to write the next one, school got in the way! and I mean in the way! And my new web you can visit at (www.geocities.com/tokyogirlofanime/). N.E-ways here's the next chapter to the interruption of summoning suzaku! Enjoy^_^!  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Natalie was ridding behind Taka wondering if this has anything to do with her or her friend   
Marianthe.She loved looking at the site of ancient Konan.It was as beautiful as it was in the  
series. People were happy, kids were playing around it was a peaceful place, like Natalie imagined   
it would be. She often dreamed about Konan though she didn't know why, she loved to visit   
new places and learn about there history. Natalie was the kind of girl who loved adventures   
and big meals.  
  
"Its so beautiful isn't it! Taka, Marianthe look, look at the people here and the best part of it is   
that there isn't any snow here isn't that great!"she said holding on to Taka so she wont fall off.  
  
"Its a beautiful place that's true, but I wonder why is it this peicefull" he wondered.  
  
"Sir Tamahome we have arrived at the palace"  
  
"Wait a minute that does not look like the Konan palace I know" Natalie said surprised.  
  
"You got that right it was much more richer then this, but this one seems to have more security   
then the other palace that Hotohori was garding" Marianthe said surprisingly as they entered the   
palace yard.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? you people are weird" when he said that Natalie got offended.  
  
"Wait Marianthe you don't have to move from your place I'll to it". Taka looked at Natalie and he   
knew what was coming. Natalie punched him in the face. Marianthe was laughing in the  
background when the guards came and arrested Natalie.  
  
"You have insulted an honourable warrior! You must be punished for your evil deed" he said grabbing   
Natalie and dragged her onto the flour and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Natalie!" Marianthe came rushing in and punched the guard and he went flying to the palace wall."   
Don't you dare raise a finger on her you selfless dog!" Before she knew it Natalie was coughing blood.   
Taka jumped off of his horse and ran to her.  
  
"Natalie, Natalie are you alright hang on! Somebody get a doctor pronto!"he said while holding her in his   
arms" you idiot" he said gazing at her with pity.  
  
"Don't pity me i can take care of myself, ow"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
The doctor came rushing in and asked Taka to pick her up and bring her to a room in the palace. Time   
passed and the doctor came out with a very sad look on his face.  
  
"She is definitely not well. I think she caught one of those diseases that has been going around, and I'm   
afraid there is only one cure for it but that is impossible to do"  
  
Marianthe grabbed him by the collar " What is it tell me ill go to the ends of the earth i don't care tell   
me were i can find the ---"Taka put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Were is the cure exactly" he said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Alright i will tell you but it won't be pretty"So the doctor tells them what they have to get and were   
they can find it.  
  
"THATS SICK!"Marianthe screamed in discussed.  
  
Taka had a weird look on his face "are you sure about this? This sounds pretty sick and un-normal to me"  
Taka looked at the doctor to see he wasn't joking." Can we see her"  
  
"Alright but one at a time, I don't think she can take two voices at a time"Marianthe went in first and   
she talked with Natalie even though Natalie was on conscious and couldn't speak. Marianthe came out   
and gave the signal for Taka to go in next.  
  
Taka went inside. Natalie looked so peaceful when she slipped.  
Taka went to sit beside her and he held her hand.  
  
"I feel so bad, its unbelievable. I hardly know you and somehow it fells like I've known you since the   
beginning of time. Please hang in there i swear we will find the cures for you and you will feel all better,   
I promise. I promise you"When he was about to let go of her hand she squeezed it and whispered softly"be   
careful".He was shocked as he watched her say those words."but...but how can that be, did you just talk?"  
He gazed at her and he knelt down and kissed her forehead"I promised you, you don't have to worry. At least not anymore"He looked at her with a feeling he had never felt before and he whispered to himself"ill come back for you because i love you".He closed the door behind him and looked at Marianthe with happiness.  
  
"Lets hurry back, I want to see that cheerful smile of hers one more time.........to satisfy me" he said passing Marianthe.  
  
"Oh i get it, Taka is in love Taka is in love. I know what you want to do to her eh. You think she's gorges  
you think she's sexy you want to kiss her you want to date her"Marianthe says teasing him.  
  
"Shut up!"Taka said blushing.  
  
"Wait till I'm finished my song, know were was I oh yeah You want to kiss her you want to make love to her   
you want her to make out with you hihihihihihihi......know I'm done"Marianthe said with a happy face.  
  
"MARIANTHE WOULD YOU PLEASE AND I MEAN PLEASE STOP WITH THE TEASING" he said with an angry face.  
  
"Ummmmmmm.............. nope" she started to giggle as they left arguing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I know I know it was short but i had to end it somehow don't worry I'm on the next chapter and hopefully ill   
get some reviews and suggestions when you read this* wink wink nugg nugg* ok well you know were to   
reach me bye guys!  
  
---------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
